elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stray Dog/Archive 1
Anyone know if the Stray Dog's barks are to signal something or might they just be random? My Stray Dog seems to bark about every 30 seconds, even while I'm trying to sneak around... I might have to put him down. :( Radioburger (talk) 00:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) i recently got this dog and think it sucks that he goes back to where you founf him. by the way the article suggests you can repeat this encounter. i'm wondering if this is true. i suspect it might be but only if your first stray dog is dead. : I think it is suggesting that if the first dog dies you might encounter another one. If you dismiss the dog, it returns to where you found it. I have Barbas at the moment and he is totally annoying. Almost impossible to sneak and often blocks you in places, much more than other followers - not to mention pushing you constantly, (think traps and cliffs). The only good thing is he acts as a distraction to many creatures. 20:33, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Does the dog leave you if he can't find you? I had a dog, but my horse was too fast for him so he got left a long way behind. I waited for ages, fast-travelled, nothing, no message saying he'd gone home. Does the game tell you if the dog dies? Because that's the only thing I can think of. 03:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Stray dog disappears when loading some auto saves. I just found the stray dog on my way back to Whiterun after doing some side quests. I let him follow me for a while, but his barking gets annoying and he likes to get in the way when I'm trying to fight things. I decided to leave him at my Whiterun home. To keep him from being dismissed, when I return to Whiterun, I "take him for a walk" while selling, smithing, etc. I took him back to the house, told him to wait and left. I was on my way to do something, got a little way away out and realized I forgot to bring something. Rather than walk or fast travel back to Whiterun, I loaded the auto save from when I entered my house before making him wait. When I load the auto save, the dog is gone. I did some testing with him following me through places, and it seems like if you load auto saves made when entering interior spaces, the dog isn't there. I guess the save is being made before the dog makes the transition through the door. --jimnms 23:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : This seems to only happen to the stray dog. He disappeared again a while back, and I decided to let him go. A few days later I got the message that he returned home. I then found Meeko, and he hasn't disappeared. --jimnms (talk) 23:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) YAY!!! YAY!!! i dissmissed mt first stray dog cuz he was too slow and then could never find him again anywhere (i tried original encounter location, ragged flagon and my house in whiterun but no luck) AND I FOUND ANOTHER!!! he was being attacked by wolves and was next to a body of a "freightened woman" i don't know what happened to my first dog but i have him (or at least a clone) back. (X360) I encountered the stray dog after I fast traveled to Saarthal. There were two wolves attacking a desperate women, who was killed. And I told the dog to go home, not knowing what was going on. replaceable? article isn't clear so is there more than one? if he dies can he be replaced with another random encounter? :Yes, the random encounters page indicates this as a repeatable encounter that can occur anywhere. I have personally run into this encounter twice. The first dog disappeared when I left him in my Whiterun house and returned later (see my post above), eventually giving me the message that he returned home several days after disappearing. The 2nd time I ran into a stray dog I already had a dog (Meeko) as a follower. I have not returned to either spot to see if the stray dog is waiting at one or both places. --jimnms (talk) 20:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Apocrypha Vanishing I know followers don't go into the Black books, but I had a dog with me, and when I came back, he vanished from Solthiem. I think this is a bug but I need confirmation to put it on there. I play on the 360. Drago, Lord of Dragons (talk) 15:55, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Drago, Lord of Dragons Stray Dog Max HP? So Meeko's Health Maxes out at 250 HP, Vigilance Maxes out at 500 HP, and Barbas is indestructable. But how much health can Stray dogs have? 11:24, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Two Followers? I find this pretty cool because I just started a new character and had never found a Stray Dog before. Made this guy to prepare for Dawnguard. And what's more, the dog continued to follow me even though I already had Faendal following me. So, two followers :D. Idk000000 (talk) 21:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Stray Dog Stuck Within Home Upon recruiting the stray as a follower I asked him to wait inside my home (Markarth). After three days or so, the message "Your follower has grown tired of waiting, and returned home", or something to that nature, occurred. I returned back to that house and found he was still there, only I could not converse with it. My húskarl acknowledged the dog and gave him the standard insult "Stupid Dog...". I am curious to know if anyone else has encountered this bug. As of the latest update (which I received whilst, or after, downloading the Dawnguard DLC) I could talk to him, but I have taken any actions as to telling him to leave or follow. Vimereth (talk) 00:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I have encountered this bug before as well, but when I got another dog he kept glitching out and freezing. When I got Dawnguard the bug corrected itself. Niebauer (talk) 01:13, July 18, 2012 (UTC) My Hearthfire child adopted him but then he wandered off... I brought him home to Heljarchen Hall one time after encountering him and my Hearthfire child ran up to me and asked if he was mine and if we keep him, I replied with "When he's not with me, you can look after him" or something like that. The Stray Dog still allowed me to talk to him and ask him to rejoin me once dismissed. I then spent some time putting gear away after I dismissed him and then the Stray Dog wandered off. I searched the neearby area outside the house thinking maybe he wanders around like everyone else, but no sign of him. Went back to the spot where I found him on the world map (near Dearkwater Crossing) but couldn't find him there. Has this happened to anyone else?Ricardus Leo (talk) 03:32, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : I'm dealing with this right now. I went and found a stray dog I had recruited for a while earlier in the game, so I could make him a pet. I didn't want to risk not getting one of the random animal pets a child brings home so I dismissed him before adopting kids. Runa brought home a fox, and now I wanted to see if I could still hae the dog, too. Brought him home, and Runa says how cute he is and can she keep him. Told her yes, but when I dismiss him inside the house he heads towards the door, and when I dismiss him outside he starts to walk away from the house all together. :( Annoying as they can get, I still really wanted a pet dog, but he won't cooperate. Mewmew34 (talk) 19:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC)